


Something Great

by mrspayne69



Series: Dreaming is Better [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Carroty, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Interrupted Sex, Murder, OOC Eleanor, POV First Person, Psycho Bitch, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, This is one fucked up story, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspayne69/pseuds/mrspayne69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson of One Direction gets Jessica Payne, Liam Payne's little sister (she doesn't really exist), pregnant. Louis decides he wants to be there for her and help raise their child together, but what will happen when Jessica gets a visit from Louis's ex-girlfriend, Eleanor? How will Louis's and Jessica's relationship stand when he's on tour and she's pregnant? How will Louis react to Eleanor trying to get ride of his family so Eleanor can be once together once again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.... SAY WHAT?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is very carroty in parts... forgive me please

I groaned and rolled onto my back. The doctor says I should lay on my back and not on my sides. I couldn't sleep; all I could think about was how disappointed Liam, my older brother, will be. I need to tell him; I've kept this to myself for a week now. 

~Next Morning~

I walked into the kitchen where Liam was making the other boys and me breakfast. Harry and Zayn were already eating and Niall was drooling over their food. Louis was talking with Liam. I cleared my throat and they all looked at me. "L-Liam, I-I ne-need to talk-k with you.'' I stammered. He rushed to my side and guided me to a seat at the table. He kneeled in front of me and took my hand in his.

"Jess, tell me what's wrong." He said.

I took a deep breath and said," I-I'm pregnant." I blurted out the last word as if it was bitter on my tongue. I fell forward and cried into his chest.

Louis dropped his cup of tea and stared at us. "W-what?!"

Liam let go of me and cornered Louis. "Did you do this to her?!"

"Nothing was supposed to happen. It was a one time thing." Louis defended. Liam grabbed his throat. I jumped up and ran to Liam.

"Liam, no! I love him and plus doesn't he deserve to see the child." I pleaded.

Liam let go of Louis and I ran and hugged Louis." Alright!" Liam shouted as he separated us. "Keep your distance from her."

"But-" I started.

"Your pregnant because you two got 'too close'!" He objected. "I'm doing this for you." My brother pulled me into a hug

"Okay, fine." I muttered." Please don't be mad at me OR him." I gave him the puppy look that makes him cave.

"Well, a 22 year old, my bandmate, and my friend got my baby sister, who is 18, pregnant! It's barely legal, Jess, please understand my pain when I found this out."

"I'm sorry, mate." Louis said. The other boys were watching us intently. Then I got an idea.

"Guys, help me please." I said.

Harry walked over to me with Liam watching him intently. He said," Liam, she might not be. Like that one girl you almost got pregnant. It was a false alarm."

"But that was different." Liam defended.

"Well, sorry to mess up your help, Harry, but I DEFINITELY am pregnant. I made the doctor double check." I muttered.

"How long?" Liam said angrily. I looked away and he shook me yelling," How damn long have you been pregnant?!"

"Two months yesterday." I muttered. He pulled back his hand and almost slapped me when Harry pulled me away and Zayn and Naill pulled Liam out of the room.

Harry motioned for Louis to come to me. Louis walked over to the table next to me and harry walked to the room where the others were. Once we were alone, Louis pulled me into his chest. I started to cry and I knew then how much I wanted him to be there, but he should have a choice. "Louis, you don't have to there for it as the father if you don't want to, but you kinda have to be it's uncle because the other boys are going to be it's uncles."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm the father and she'll know it and I'll be there!" Louis exclaimed. I jumped into Louis' arms. He spun me around as we kissed. When he set me down I noticed a familiar presence in the room. "Louis, I'm so glad you want to be with the child."

"And you." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need my sister to come with me." Liam grabbed my elbow tightly making me yelp in pain. Louis stepped forward and grabbed my brother's hand and forced him to let go of me. He then pulled me into his side.

"Liam James Payne! Your sister is pregnant and your being violent with her! You were like that before!" Louis scolded. "And you need to be more gentle then you were before you found out she was pregnant with MY child."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and Liam tried to hide a smile." Okay, I'll be gentle with them."

Louis tilted his head and asked," Them?"

"Yes. Me and our baby."

"Okay; your free to go, Jess." Louis said and I walked to Liam who put his arm around me.

~ A Month Later~

Louis pov

I was sitting on the couch with Jessica on my lap. She has been pregnant for three months going on four. She is slowly starting to show. We haven't told the press, yet, but they know we're together.

"I love you." I said as she was sleeping."

"I love you too." She said.

"I thought you were asleep." I muttered as I rested my head on her shoulder. 

"So you didn't want me to hear you say it for the first time?" She asked.

"Who said it was the first time? I say it to you every night when I get home." I argued.

"I'm asleep then!" She said as she rested her hands on her stomach.

" I know I give you and her a kiss goodnight." She smiled at it.

"We should go to sleep. Your manager is going to be upset if you don't get enough sleep because you're going on tour tomorrow. She told me.

"No, WE'RE going on tour. You're coming with. We got you some clothes in the bus and you'll be in my bed and i'll be on the floor." I told her and reached forward and rubbed her stomach.

"I don't want to take up sp-" I cut her off.

"You wouldn't and you know how long we're on tour for. What if you go into labor and I want to be there your appointments. And You're really close to showing." I whined. "You HAVE to come!"

Fine as long as you sleep in your bed."

~Next Morning~

Liam pov

I walked out and saw Jess and Louis. They were laughing and he was messing with- no he was talking to her stomach. It was cute and I didn't want to intrude, but I had too.

"Guys, c'mon we gotta go. Remember the tour?" I said.

Jess looked at me with laughter in her eyes. "Okay. Ready, Louis?" She said as she stood; she instinctively put her hand on her stomach and Louis steadied her with his hand on the small of her back. We've decided to wait as long as possible before we notify the public of the baby. She has the 'first bump' and it's worrying me. All I can think about is how the fans will react and treat her. I didn't realize the bus pulled up until it brought me back from my thoughts when it honked for the fifth time. I rushed out and onto the bus.

"Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts." I said as I sat down.

"I'm not late this time." Louis said.

"I'm hungry." said Niall.

"You always are." Joked Zayn.

"Stop arguing. How will we tell everyone? Five months and we'll have a little one. And Jessica is starting to show."

Jess started to cry into Louis' chest.

"He thinks I'm fat!"

"No. No, you're pregnant. Mood swings." Harry muttered the last part.


	2. Chapter 2.... OH NO!!!

Jessica pov

I'm now four and a half months pregnant and we're being careful no one suspects anything. There's a rumor going around that i'm getting fat. That rumor made me cry last night and i'm getting a lot of hate from them for it. Louis is getting upset with them, but I play it off as mood swings. Anyways, Louis wants to tell them soon, but won't tell me whe

I was sitting on a chair backstage waiting for the concert to end. I was in sweatpants and a t-shirt that, now, hugs my stomach a little bit. My hair was in a loose ponytail with my hair messed up. I had no make-up on and the manager comes and brings me to the stage opening.

"Before we sing our last song, which I dedicate to my girlfriend, I want her to come out and stand right here by me." Louis said. I was nudged forward and unwillingly went to Louis.I heard rude comments spread through the audience." Yes, she is four months pregnant."

He then kissed me in front of everyone! I heard "Awe''s and "Boos''s throughout the crowd. He stepped back and started singing my favorite song, "Something Great." At the end he said," Jess, baby, I love you and I always will. Tears welled in my eyes and I jumped into his arms.

"I love you too." Like the end of every song and concert, everyone clapped. The boys bowed and we walked off stage. "Louis, I looked terrible! You should've given me a heads up!" He just laughed and went to his dressing room. I shook my head and walked out to the tour bus.

Unknown's pov

I watched Jessica leave the building and head to the bus. I came out of the shadows and my way to her. I slammed her against the van and she fell to the ground. I kicked her in the back, and then I pulled her up by her hair and punched her face. Then I slammed her back down on the ground. She was in pain, but still conscious. "Leave. Put this note in the bus and leave him or I will kill you." I said as I pulledout a note and put it in her hand. Then I pulled out a gun and pointed it at her and said," Got it?" She nodded and I left.

Louis pov

I walked outside, to go to the bus, to see Jess laying on the ground. She tried to get up, but she was having problems. I ran to see blood on her. I picked her up and rushed her onto the tour bus. She pushed a note in my hand. Her voice cracked when she said," She said for me to leave or she'll kill me."

"What? No one will kill you or hurt you again! Your never leaving my or Paul's side! Got it?!" I said. I was so angry. How or who could do this? It's not right!

"S-she told me to give you that then leave." Jessica indicated to the letter in my hand. I unfolded it and saw it was from "Jessica." It said at the end and I instantly knew who did this.

Liam pov

Niall, Zayn, and I walked onto the tour bus laughing our heads off until I laid eyes a mad Louis and a sad girl in pain. Wait! That girl is my baby sister! I ran to her side and examined the wounds. I didn't realize I was crying until she hoarsely said," Please don't cry. I'll be fine." She slowly moved her hand to my face and wiped the tears away. She replace her hand on her stomach, closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

.

~Next Morning~

Jessica pov

"Jess, your awake!" exclaimed Louis when I opened my eye. He kissed me and helped me stand. I was a little bruised and scratched up terribly but alright otherwise. "How are you feeling, Jess?"

"I'm fine, Boo Bear." I said as I stood on my tip toes and kissed him with so much passion. He pulled me close to his body and I felt like I was breaking as I was being healed. I wrapped my arms around his as he lowered his to my bum.

"Louis W. Tomlinson!!!! Keep your hands off my sisters ass!!" Liam scolded.

"Sorry, Liam, I can't help myself when she kisses me like that." Louis defended. I laughed at them. They turned and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We love you." they said.

"I love me too." I said with a giggle. They looked at each other and smiled evily. They walked towards me. Liam held my arms back and I struggled, to be free, hopelessly. Louis then started to tickle me mercilessly. "Ahhh! Help, Zayn! Help, Harry! Help, Niall! Someone help me!" I screeched as I kicked Louis away.

"No! No one help her; help us! Someone grab her legs." Liam said when they appeared. Zayn and Niall grabbed my legs and Harry started to laugh at me.

"Harry, Help!"

"No thank you." He said and started to tickle me too. 

"Help me or none of you boys will be an uncle!" I said. Everyone turned on Liam and Louis. I finally got free and ran to the bathroom. When I came out a little while later, I sat on a chair and talked to my stomach. Niall came out with the camera AGAIN. "Niall, AGAIN?!"

"It's so adorable, though."

"I don't like you doing that. Especially when I look like sh-crap." I caught myself before I cursed on camera.

"C'mon. Please act like I'm not here." He begged. I stood and sat somewhere else and continued our one-sided conversation. Niall quietly crept up behind me and videoed it without me realizing at the time.

"Hi, baby, how's mommy?" Louis asked kneeling in front of me. He rested a hand on my stomach. "Did you feel her? She kicked my hand."

I nodded. " I feel her all the time." I said." She never kicked me before, though." 

His hand moved to his pant pocket. " Jessica Marie Payne, I love you and our unborn child so very much and I want to be with you also for the rest of my life. Will you do my the honor of being my wife?" He pulled out a box, and when he opened it, it exposed the most beautiful diamond ring. 

Tears fell down my cheeks and I spoke so quietly, "Yes." He slipped the ring on as I cried softly.

"Congrats!" said Niall from behind the camera.

"Did you record us?!" I demanded.

"From you talking to her stomach to you saying 'yes.'"

"Niall, you aren't putting that in the movie." I whined.

Louis turned me around and kissed me before running through the bus yelling," I'm engaged!"

I walked after him . " Louis, slow down! I want to say something to you."

He ran back to me and kissed my check, "Yes, babe?"

"Does Liam know?"

"Since dad isn't around he asked me for your hand in marriage." Liam said.

"You guys are you amazingly sweet and your my favorite boys." I said giving Louis and Liam a peck on the cheek.

"I know." They said in union.

I put one hand to my stomach. "I need to sit; I don't feel so well. My stomach is queasy." Liam and Louis walked me to a seat and sat by me. Louis rubbed my stomach they way which calms the baby down. He tries to teach the others and the do it right, but she can tell that it's not him. "Much better. Thank you, Boo Bear." I laid my head on his shoulder. " We love our big, snuggly Boo Bear."

Liam laughed as Louis kissed me and my stomach. "I love you both too." Louis said.

"Daddy loves you, baby." I said to my stomach. He started to rub my stomach and talk to it again." Louis, that feels really good when you rub it." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I eventually fell asleep.


End file.
